Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting apparatus and a stem part for a semiconductor light emitting apparatus. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent application No. 2016-210773 filed on Oct. 27, 2016, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
International Publication WO2013-080396, which is referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses a nitride semiconductor light emitting apparatus. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 04-028282, which is referred to as Patent Document 2, discloses a semiconductor laser unit.